


生活中踢了塊鐵板－不乖的孩子只有挨揍的份！

by Isisjelly



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: But all the same cute！, F/M, M/M, Multi, Not Human, Teach you how to teach children (don't believe it!, they are forest guardians, 他們是森林守護者, 但都一樣可愛, 教你如何教育孩子（別信！, 都不是人類
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-04 09:37:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14590161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isisjelly/pseuds/Isisjelly
Summary: 守護者類au包含一些CP，還有一丟丟的馬震之肉，加減看一下





	1. Chapter 1

Angael是名守護者，他壯碩的體格，堅實的肌肉無處不再，從他的上身雙臂的二頭肌，飽滿廣泛的胸膛到櫛比鱗次的八塊腹肌，以至於壯觀美麗的下身，四條強健有力的腿，馬蹄有如鑽石般被打磨的閃閃發光，支撐起中間如大理石般雕琢出來完美的軀體以及日行千里的強大力量，尤其是他頭上那對如樹枝般茂盛的犄角， Angael完美演義了一個守護者該具備的形象。

而他也如約扮演好這一個角色，這片領域敬仰著他們的鋼鐵守護者。

於其他守護者相比Angael以寬宏和憐憫著稱，他盡心盡力的守護這片廣大的森林和原野，公平公正的關照住在這片土地－靜謐之地上的每位居民，給予入侵而不聽勸的惡徒仁慈的一擊斃命，成為亡靈幾乎沒有痛苦。

 

 

守護者有著良好的作息，隨著最後一顆星子消失的清晨而起，太早了，月光都即將消退時才進入休息，太晚了。

年輕的狼人幾乎無法跟上導師的習慣，很多時候他會開始懷疑自己為什麼要跟在Angael身邊，這不是想抱怨他跟不上守護者一小時可以橫跨一座山脈的腳程，不，他就是在抱怨！

「我會死的，就連月亮出來的時候我都跑不過安吉！不要笑！我不像某些羽毛生物可以無視地上的障礙物行動，我只有四條腿實實在在的踏在地上！」

「笨狗，早在你蠢的選擇脫離族群則跟著Angael的時候就該知道會如此。」

「我有什麼辦法！我又不是在族裡長大的我跟那些狼不熟！還有最過份的是Angael明明知道我在咆哮月亮結束後都會特別累，他明明發誓過不會再犯了結果下次他還是一大早就把我挖起來訓練，太過分了！」

「訓練不足小笨狗，你知道你的導師，成為偉大的守護者之前可是每天睡不到三個小時即使他前一天才和一頭龍搏鬥過？以及你吃飯時不要講話噴的到處都是。 」

狼人沮喪的嚼著生肉，嘴裡的骨頭在尖牙之下喀吱作響︰「可是我都吃不飽......」

這幾乎激起另一名守護者的惻隱之心，年輕的狼人來自脫離群體的孤狼後代，本能使他們需要陪伴，但強烈的排他性使的流離個體難以融入群體中，因此扎克選擇回到照看過自己一段時間的Angael身邊變得沒有懸念。

這對師徒很親近，但強壯的守護者總是忘記狼人還太年輕，百年的歲月是個巨大的落差，甚至飲食習慣也不盡相同，Angael試圖說服門徒多嘗試些植物，但這只會造成肉食狼人腹瀉。

所以男孩才會老吃不飽，可憐。

「好吧，我會再跟Angael談談，現在，吃完你的飯後繼續你的巡邏，不要再翹班到我這邊來偷懶了。」

「耶我最愛你了！」

狼人重回埋首仍然溫熱流血的肉山之中，感謝深紅守護者替他的這頓點心保溫，他喜歡這種不會過於腥軟，稍微熟成的溫醇質感，艮真是貼心。

「所以他還是個好人，我說對吧？」

狼人抬起頭，深紅守護者早就離開了，只留下一片黑色羽毛，於是他張牙烈嘴的擴展出一個傻氣的笑容。

「你當然是對的，我的天使。」

 

 

四條蹄腿的守護者像風一樣奔馳，這為他贏得了另一個“疾風鐵騎”的稱號，即使是深紅守護者也得用力拍動翅膀創造更高的速度去追上他。

深紅守護者不想打擾同伴，他只是遠遠觀望，欣賞鋼鐵守護者全身肌肉的運動，飽含力與美的優雅合作和爆發力，這點運動不會讓Angael流汗，但是下身的黑色毛皮在陽光之下閃閃發光，他簡直移不開視線。

他一直跟著Angael直到進入一片林野中，然後下降並讓赤裸的腳底踩在青草地上，感覺有些粗造和麻癢，他還是習慣穿著靴子被全包面覆的安全感中，但入境隨俗，太過保持自我只會顯得格格不入。

「創世紀。」鋼鐵守護者已經察覺跟隨者的存在，一隻蹄子輕輕踩跺地面，翻起一些草渣和泥土，他展現歡迎的姿態迎接另一個的存在。

「什麼風吹的你這麼急，安吉？」創慢慢走進，並用一隻手梳理身上纏卷的長發，慵懶的姿態帶著不經意的性感。

「我知道你一天之內可以翻過好幾做山頭，但沒有什麼能讓你隨便從自己的地盤離開，除非有些大事？」

 Angael捲起嘴唇，欣賞另一個守護者的姿態，幾乎迷人。

「我收到消息，有些人類正試圖進入邊境，聲稱有東西騷擾他們的村落，據說有三個，並且...」

「是不是有些銀色？放心，那是薩菲羅斯的崽子，如果他再不好好管束自己的崽子，我不介意幫忙管理。」

「住手你只會扼殺幼苗，而且我不知你什麼時候......」Angael停下睜大眼，轉而關注另一個重點︰「慢著，薩菲羅斯什麼時候有？呃，我都不知道......？」

「停止胡思亂想。」創嘲笑這個大個子︰「只能在地上跑得鋼鐵守護者的消息太封閉了？哼？那是他接收的。」

「是嗎？那真是太好了！」

第三名守護者出身的種族數量相當稀少，相對的他們力量強大並且可以活上非常久的時間，這是一種孤獨難熬的祝福，因為這漫長的生命中難以找到同類，當然喜歡獨處和足不出戶也是造成族群窘境的原因之一，所以Angael為銀鱗的龍蛇感到開心，非常真誠的。

「是福亦或是禍，還不知道呢？」

創世紀悠然的評價，如果薩菲羅斯管的住，還會任由三頭崽子到處亂跑嗎？

「雖然不知道薩菲羅斯為何不告訴我們，但至少我們可以成為有趣的“創叔叔”和可靠的“安吉叔叔”。」

「憑什麼我就是有趣而不是最棒的叔叔？」

「或是最“溫柔”的創叔叔也不錯，我現在想起來你自己也領養了三個孩子。」

創世紀紅著臉爭辯︰「我沒有耐心照顧幼崽而且Weiss他們不一樣，那是培訓不是 - ！啊」

「穩住，不要掉下去了。」將另一個守護者攔腰放到自己背後，為了避免創世紀反對，不等他坐穩Angael便運動了起來，他滿意的聽到了一聲短促的咒罵，繼而腰腹上的腰帶被收縮竄緊，兩條腿隔著一層薄薄皮革夾緊下半身的腹部。

「混帳你給我停下，我還沒坐穩！」創世紀在他的後腦杓破口大罵︰「你知不知道你的背後很晃！還隔著一把大劍我怎麼抓住你？！」

「所以我要你抓穩！」聲音隨著風往後傳送，Angael刻意的躍過一處小落崖，感覺身後的乘客在一段飄離後重新撞上自己的背︰「小心，就這麼掉下去可是有失守護者的名聲！」

「混帳！」一種金屬被撞擊的波動從背後傳來，他現在開始擔心火熱的守護者如果突然決定加熱破壞劍會怎麼樣，他的後背可能會永久性燒傷，取決於創世紀的激烈程度。

創世紀是三大守護者之中魔法的專家，還知道不少奇奇怪怪足以讓人生不如死的法術，比起傳說中隱藏於森林深處的銀色惡魔，帶著滿天黑羽飄亂的墮天使更令人感到恐懼，因為至少前者不會追到你跟前，至於後者著......喔，他會把你一腳踢進地獄。

所以他最好放慢速度，最少創不會燒掉他的辮子。

 

 

等待深紅守護者回心轉意不是太久，墮天使的心思與情緒和北境大坑洞上方的風暴一樣變幻莫測難以捉摸，你永遠猜測不到他下一刻是怎麼樣的反應。

一如此刻他已經於馬背上安逸的定居，之前所有高漲的不滿不負存在，揚起身後黑色的羽翼感受風輕微的掃過翼端，即使如此這點額外的重量對鋼鐵守護仍然微不足道，他美麗的面孔上寫滿享受，並且擅自拆開了Angael榮譽的髮辮，又重新編織起來。

創世紀的手藝靈巧，但他乞求自己的伴侶不要在自己身上嘗試新造型。

「那麼特意過來找我是為了什麼？就我所知你同樣不會隨便離開自己的領域，你照顧三個學徒，而我不知道你是怎麼辦到讓他們不惹麻煩？他們比起嚎嘯月亮時期的扎克還要兇惡。」。

將手裡其中一珠子編進去，這些微小的東西是一種證明，經過儀式和禱告的加持，經過長期培養最後可以成長為魔石，這片領域裡所有的居民都會透過這點小裝飾認出他們守護者的等級，而創世紀擁有其中最高的級別，因為他是最久的守護者。

「因為我會教他們禮節和規矩，照顧他們的需求並餵飽他們，只要吃飽動物就不會有心思作亂，安格，你不應該餓壞你的小狗。」

「扎克是狼不是狗，我什麼時候讓他挨餓了？」

「那麼你不應該要求一頭肉食動物吃植物，大屁股的馬鹿，這只會讓他拉肚子。」

「我確信他的腸胃構造適合一點葉子，而且我只會讓他接觸有益健康的藥草，或者辨別有毒的植物，這些知識會讓他受益一輩子。」

「小狗很粗心大意，或許你該檢查他是不是混謠了你指導的東西。」這也許能解釋為什麼年輕狼人每次攝取纖維就會拉肚子，即使純肉食動物吃點草都是有益消化，吃多了頂多營養不良，笨狗狗或許真錯把毒草當成藥用葉子吃進去了？

「我會的，謝謝你提醒我。」

「還有，小狗向我抱怨你老是忘記自己的承諾，我知道扎克很好動，但就連他都找我發難，你最好檢討是不是超出他的極限了。」

「咆嘯月亮嗎......呃，我會的，我一直忘了他如此年輕遠沒有我的耐力......但我沒想到你在這方面比我還上心，當初我們還很驚訝你居然是我們之中第一個選擇門徒的。」

有著黑翼的守護者一向自我隨興，不願受制束縛，然而他卻接連了承認了三頭幼崽進入自己的翼下，從那天起“凶狠的黑色陸行鳥媽媽”成為森林每個不怕死的居民私下流傳的笑話，而那些膽敢說出口的則再也沒有重新出現過。

深紅守護著不予置評，女神指引自己找到這些孩子，他相信這是命運的重逢，既然他選擇承擔培育的責任他就不會對此怠惰，創世紀決心要讓這些年輕的男女有過比上次更好的生活。

「即使沒有明天的承諾，也不能阻止我的回歸，這是命運，也是承諾。」

「或許對薩菲羅斯也是命運的轉折，其實我不能想像他為一個家長。」

Angael暗笑著，銀色守護者一直不善於對付幼崽，就連尋常的交際也不行，他可以想像新到來的幼崽會給他的另一個伴侶帶來怎樣的樂趣。

因為看看這一團糟，他停了下來，鋪滿植被和樹木的懸崖從上頭落下一道川流不息的瀑布，龐大的水勢墜入濤流不息的河流，這原本應該是第三個銀色守護者的家，但是現在瀑布居然移道擋住了穴口，周圍的崖壁留下不少零星有大有小的爪痕和坑洞，行事一向嚴謹規整的銀色守護者可不會這樣對待自己休息的居所，他痛恨髒亂。

這比當初他剛帶上扎克的時候還糟，那時頂多地面被刨出好幾個足以成為陷阱的坑洞，以及月圓時期連夜無眠的長嚎，新來的幼崽把薩菲羅斯帶入了新的挑戰。

所以Angael也不會趁亂進入他的家，只是取下腰間的號角吹響，通知有訪客的到來，然而洞穴主人沒有回應，響起的號聲打在空洞的石壁上。

「看來我們漂亮的銀色惡魔不在家？」創向前傾，手臂繞過伴侶的肩頸環抱，一隻手在裸露的，廣泛的胸膛上畫圈。

「不要亂來，這是在別人家門口。」抓住那隻作亂的手，Angael嚴聲的喝止，但他知道這沒有用，因為只要創世紀願意，他可以將莊嚴的誓詞以最情色最擾亂心智的方式頌唱出來。

「他家已夠經亂了，而且當伴侶都來訪時居然沒有出來迎接，那是他的錯。」

溫熱的氣息吹到耳廓，牙齒輕躡著耳垂，並沿著後頸下去，來到身前的雙手按摩著他的胸肌和腹部，創世紀有著最靈巧的手藝，極具說服力。

雖然看不到背後，但Angael可以想像得到，隔著破壞劍，他是怎麼放軟彎曲自己的身軀，將全身的肌膚緊貼在他的榮譽之上，翹起的臀緩慢的抵在背上磨蹭，熱處從接觸的那一點擴展而出，修長的雙腿向後伸直，以規律的方式按摩他的側腹。

壓下喉間的顫抖，Angael忍耐的問到︰「你打算在我背上發情嗎？」

胸前的手用力的握住澎湃的胸肌，他不得不強壓下後腿用力踢跺的衝動。

「都怪你，你的背一直摩擦著我直到起反應，難道你不奇怪為什麼後面我這麼安靜嗎？我沒穿底褲的。」

他不會知道底褲是什麼概念，但Angael很高興的知道他得要負起責任。

 

 

創世記滿足的靠在令一個守護者懷裡，即使是轉變成人類的形體，Angael的體格依舊驚人的令人滿足，他從喉間發出滿意的咕噥聲，因為巨大的肉莖在體內抽動，他喜歡內壁不僅受到充分擴張，並且被壓迫按摩的感覺。

「你在我體內的感覺真好，安吉，為什麼不繼續第二回？」

「想想Sephi會有多生氣？我們就在他家們口，但卻沒有邀請他加入？」

低頭去親吻那片腫脹的玫瑰色雙唇，Angael聽到低聲的喘息開始不穩的加劇，因為他開始搏動起來，尖端用力的撞上肉壁最棒的那一點。

「那是他的損失......」創喘氣不已︰「你已經通知過他了......他只能參加下半場...嗯！」

「你有膽子就當著他的面對他說。」Angael用力的一個撞擊，幾乎將他帶向一個高潮後就停在那，創世紀並不滿伴侶的罷工，但是他聽到了另一道聲音。

「你這麼說的好像我來的很不合時宜？」

銀色守護者，姍姍來遲，眉間帶著皺摺的瞪著他的兩個赤裸交配的伴侶，並且是在他最滿意的一顆樹下，空氣中充滿誘人的情慾。

創世記不會錯過銀色情人冷漠面容之下的隱忍，衣領之後悸動的脖筋，交叉盤緊的雙臂，並且幾乎可以聞到新到來濕潤的氣味，喔，親愛的Sephi正在忍耐。

他從Angael身上撐起身體，使自己坐在強壯的守護者身上，肉體仍然緊密交接的部份傳來的高度感官使他忍不住咬唇，而他可以聽到賽菲因此加重的呼吸聲。

「加入我們？或是你只想這麼看著？」

回應他的是來自頭髮上的粗暴的抓力，促使他因痛苦張開嘴，並從容的收納來自薩菲羅斯的衝動。

Angael裂開嘴笑起來，重新擺動腰上的衝刺，創一直都非常有說服力。

 

 

Sephiroth極其喜愛獨處，源於他的天性和個性，他從來不忍受喧囂，但這並非他能夠忍受孤獨，那是不同的概念，否則他就不會有兩個強大的伴侶。

所以他總是歡迎兩個守護者進入自己的穴窟中，頻繁且大受歡迎，沒有哪個靜謐之地的居民膽敢善闖銀色守護者的家，愚蠢之輩的腦袋不值得收藏，而他甚至沒有收藏癖。

至於那些意圖挑戰藏身密林深處惡魔的人類，會是餵養土地最好的養分。

但他還是又另闢了一個新洞穴，避免真正想獨處時卻被創和Angael找上門來。

而現在，他們全窩在薩菲羅斯凌亂卻仍然舒適的洞穴中，碎裂和折斷的水晶提供閃爍各種色彩的光亮，穴窟裡唯一的火盆發送著溫暖。

成因趴在鋪滿羽毛和柔軟布料的石台上（那是他全尺寸時的枕頭），黑色羽翼在他身後愉快的舒展開來，薩菲羅斯的欣賞並按摩情人背後裸露的肌膚，聆聽他貓一樣的滿足的咕嚕聲.Angael從附近的水池中走出來，他沒有回覆原來的模樣，但這讓他們能夠一同欣賞鋼鐵守護者驚人的體魄。

「那麼，你從哪找到三只崽子的？」Angael從壁龕中取出一瓶酒，這是創世紀帶來的，這裡所有的物品幾乎都是創用盡各種理由帶來裝填這個陰暗的洞穴（而每次他們都會因不同的緣故感謝這些奇怪的理由），在一場淋瀝盡致的性事之後，他理當享有第一杯的特權。

「我更奇怪他們是怎麼纏上來的。」創世紀翻過身接下酒杯，並向擁有鋼鐵之名的情人獻上充滿感謝的吻︰「只要你不願意，幾乎沒有誰可以強迫你，Sephi？ 」

「只是和往常一樣的巡視，我甚至不知道三個小鬼是從哪來的？我不能就這麼放任他們亂跑......認真的，我可以放生他們嗎？」

薩菲羅斯像幼崽似的抱怨讓他們忍不住笑起來，創轉而送給他的額頭一個充滿酒香的親吻，Angael來到他身後躺下，伸手幾乎攬住了兩個伴侶。

「他們做了什麼令冷靜的銀色守護者也抓狂得事？」

「看看我的家門口，一團混亂，Kadaj甚至打破了你搬來的藝術雕像，不是說我喜歡，但我不能容忍。」

「喔Sephi，你這麼說我真不知道該說貼心還是詛咒你。」

薩菲羅斯還沒意識到自己說錯話，只是咕噥著抱怨︰「所以這可以構成我放生他們的理由嗎？」

「不，你不行。」Angael非常輕易俐落的否決了他的意見，將三頭破壞力超群的幼崽放生，以他的四個膝蓋（現在只有兩個）思考都不是個好主義，他可是聽到人類決定組健一支重兵火獵隊的消息後就迅速決定其餘兩個守護者必須知道這事，雖然他們不見的會多重視。

「人類因為那些酷似你的幼崽搞出的混亂而非常不滿，我收到消息人類決定組織一支強大的抓補隊伍要獵補摧毀城鎮的兇手。」

薩菲羅斯喉間爆出像是某些髒話的咆哮。

「喔，有多嚴重？」

深紅守護者並不特別懷有憐憫，他關心是因為三頭幼崽確實闖禍了，人類深知守護者的強大和毫無仁慈的一面，即使如此他們還是決定進入森林討伐怪物崽子，嚴重程度可不能輕視，女神不容許種族大屠殺即使人類的踪跡遍布大地，威嚴公正的蓋亞在上，所以人類需要知道守護者也有公平的一面。

「我還沒收到實際傷亡的消息，但至少人類會很難熬過這次的冬季，賽菲的崽子們破壞了能源廠，農地和糧倉。」

「他們不是我的種...」薩菲羅斯有氣無力的反駁，但誰也沒聽進他的抱怨。

「真過份啊，但至少這些崽子的手法很專業，破壞敵方的重要據點，誰想得到居然沒有人教過他們這些知識？」

「不要鼓勵這種事！成因，你的教導方式太過危險，扎克已經不只一次和我報告你的崽子們攻擊他！」

「哦？現在是要進入蠢爸爸模式嗎？那我也要警告你，顧好你的色狼崽子不要騷擾我美麗的火焰鳥，否則她的兄弟不會因此反擊！」

「二隊原本就很兇，我不確定所謂的“騷擾”是誰先挑起的？而且三對一？這一點都不光榮！」

「哼，這不會抹滅他意圖接近二隊的事實，你應該還不知道你的崽子找到女朋友的事實吧，何來榮譽，蠢爹地？」

「什麼 - ！？」

「夠了！現在不是因為你們的幼崽爭執的時候！」

為什麼他非得夾在中間聽他們吵架？薩菲羅斯爆發出強勁的冷氣，周圍迅速建立起冰層，甚至撲熄了火盆，他實在受不了如此愚蠢父母的對峙，人類的軍隊才是該討論的重點！

然而他還是忘了自己是被夾在中央的那一個，所有的反撲都朝他而來。

鋼鐵守護者輕易的抹掉臉與頭髮上的結霜，他朝著紅色的同伴看了一眼，創世紀不愉快的揮揮手重新使整個洞窟回暖。

「對，現在不是吵架的時候，因為問題在你的崽子身上！」

「沒錯，不要反駁薩菲羅斯，你們有親緣關係是事實，所以現在他們就是你的崽子了！」

「我知道你還不習慣成為父母，但現在你得要承擔起責任了！」

「就像我說過動物只要吃飽就沒心思作亂，你有沒有好好餵飽他們？」

終於，關於這點薩菲羅斯可以敢於說出事實︰「我讓他們吃光了我的存糧！」

這個憤愾的宣言使兩個父母得到一些感動，能從銀色守護者嘴裡得到食物可不容易，源於他們的護食本性，尤其還是所有的糧食存貨，薩菲羅斯確實履行了親職的責任。

「親愛的Sephi，我沒想到你做的還不錯，只是接下來的冬季你們該怎麼辦？」

「所以崽子們才會襲擊糧倉嗎？你的食量一直都很大，再加上多了三張嘴巴要養，現在已經夏末了要重新存糧可不容易。」

而薩菲羅斯沒有膽子提出請求幫忙收養的要求。

但他指出一個事實︰「幼崽成長需要營養，但我不需要常態的進食，一整個冬季不吃也餓不死我。」

「即使如此崽子們也該學會禮節，你不能慣著他們，沒禮貌的孩子只有挨揍的份，薩菲羅斯的，如果你沒有辦法管理，我不介意幫忙管管。」

「我不會介意。」

「很好，希望他們不是太過調皮的孩子。」

「我保證他們會讓你大開眼界。」

「非常好。」

喔，他喜歡情人臉上野性艷麗的神情，多麼危險而性感，提醒薩菲羅斯自己諸多愛上他的原因之一，並且看看創世紀手下的門徒（縱然他們從不相處），他不介意這個交托的概念。

「那麼，看來你們達成協議了。」Angael目前並不關心幼崽們未來的安全疑慮，也忽視了伴侶們之間的協議，只要雙方同意沒有條例會指責守護者間不能對別人的孩子下手，而他們現在首要得先找到銀色的幼崽們才有機會下手。

「薩菲羅斯，這些幼崽在哪裡？」

銀色守護者此時茫然了，面對過份集中的視線，他發現自己的聲音僵硬︰「我說過......我想把他們放生？」

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

回收三頭亂跑的崽子，居然比想像中的要來的快速。

首先，他們找來年輕的狼人幫忙，因為無論如何銀色守護者都不肯紆尊降貴的使用自己良好的嗅覺（被他紅色的伴侶批評這相當矯情）去找到幼崽，接著異常激動的Zack宣佈幼崽們兵分三路和他玩捉迷藏，他們當然不能把Zack切成三個部份來使用，因為沒有任何魔法和密術可以恢復三塊血淋淋的肉塊。

「嘿老兄，你們真的想把我切成三塊？」Zack異常受傷的問到︰「不是有什麼分身術可以用嗎？Gen你明明就是魔術大師居然還想切我？」

「而你甚至關注錯重點，小狗，分身法術會弱化你的能力，而且定力不夠只會導致魔法失效。」

「噢呿好受傷！」

「少廢話，先找到其中一個，然後我就可以逼出其他兩個的下落。」

沒有誰想體驗魔法大師的逼供，Zack為接下來會被自己找到其中一隻幼崽祈禱，不過考慮到既然他差點要被切成三塊，他也不是那麼的富有同情心。

「好吧，有誰能提更確切的線索？只有一隻崽的味道很難追蹤。」

守護者拱出了小團體中的Sephiroth，雖然他很不情願被的兩個夥伴狠狠牽制住，但Zack相信自己真的撲上去聞可就不只被切成三塊了。

 

 

然而無論狼人在怎麼努力，很不幸的這條線索還是斷了，銀色守護者的味道還是蓋過了未成熟的幼崽，有些幼獸成年之前基本沒有屬於自己的味道，大自然神奇的基因延續保障這時反而成為了阻礙，不管這些味道多麼獨一無二。

以及一些額外因素。

「夥計們，為什麼你們的味道都混在一起了？要求我幫忙之前你們又做了什麼？」

年長的守護者們很堅定的保持了沉默。

然後意外的幫手打破了僵局。

「我相信守護者大人有東西遺落在我家。」

Sephiroth認出來這是Zack的朋友，Zack一直將Cloud敘述為害羞友善、小巧無害（以Zack自己的目光來說）、金光閃閃的飛行毛球，飛在天上就像一顆迷你的小太陽，而他無法否認。

－這讓Sephiroth蠢蠢欲動！

是的，守護者之間有許多不能外傳的祕密，其中之一便是銀色守護者喜好毛茸茸的小東西，現在想來他的伴侶在他眼裡看來的確符合這個喜好，考慮到他的本體可是歸屬於爬蟲類。

然而即使如此Sephiroth還是有些許遺憾，他很好奇但從未見過Genesis原來的模樣（其實從來沒有人知道深紅守護者真實的模樣），而Angael以絨毛的感覺來說，太硬了，總而言之就是兩者都不夠蓬鬆。

因此銀色守護者簡直忍不住想伸手去搓揉面前這團金色的毛球，想要感受柔軟的羽毛順過手掌肌膚的觸感，而阻止他的則是金色獅鷲以一張面無表情的面孔來說太過露骨的嫌惡。

他做了什麼讓Zack的朋友這麼討厭自己？

Genesis當然敏銳的發現個奇怪的現象，通常而言他不會容許有人對守護者的不尊敬，尤其面對三名守護者齊聚一堂沒有人（當然除了他們養大的那全臭小鬼例外）敢有一絲錯誤的念頭，但就是如此更讓他湧出全部的關注的雅緻（意味著極度的好奇心），金色的獅鷲將全部負面的情緒都放在針對銀色守護者身上，Sephiroth故作鎮定之下的不知所措令他想大笑。

－沒錯，他們都知道Sephi的小祕密，不同於Angael的安靜他就喜歡捅捅Sephi的小祕密來玩。

「喔，你是Zack毛茸茸的小朋友？你說我們有什麼東西落在你手上了？」

「準確來說應該是Sephiroth大人的。」

「啊，是不是銀色的，特別調皮的幼崽？」

「是，銀色的幼崽闖進我家，造成混亂後還吃光了我的糧食。」

當那雙藍的不能再藍的雙眼瞪向自己時，Sephiroth有種不好的預感。

「因此，我要向大人求償維．修，費！」

 這些話，毫不掩飾的一字一句，相當鏗鏘有力。

 

 

在毛茸茸的小金球面前，他忍住了喉間即將噴發的髒話。

 

 

再說一次，Sephiroth不喜歡小孩，而現在已經演變為厭惡的程度了。

 

 

他們從Zack的朋友－獅鷲Cloud和他青梅竹馬的朋友（絕對沒有人不信他們沒有曖昧）一同經營的商店 －營業項目包含酒吧、訊息買賣、任務公告、快遞、護送等名目，位於森林邊境的魔女之屋也接受人類的請託，Zack則是偶爾友情贊助下海幫忙 －領回了第一隻亂跑的崽子 。

他們原本以為需要再度教訓一番幼崽才會乖乖聽話，但罰坐在角落的座位上的幼崽，一見到家長馬上抽抽搭搭地哭了起來。

嘿你們知道嗎這真是太尷尬了，因為幼崽開口第一句居然是喊他︰「爹地－！」

－老子甚至還沒結婚！

他可以感受到金色獅鷲和魔女落在自己身上的目光亦發的鄙視。

再重新聲明一次Sephiroth無法應付幼崽，尤其幼崽體型不只健康而健壯，鼻涕與眼淚也全數糊在了臉上，小屁孩就是這麼麻煩不是嗎？

最後還是Tifa安撫了Loz的情緒，並在且在Angael的引導下嗚嗚咽咽的敘述事發經過，看看他臉上的瘀青傷口以及因為Tifa每個動作引發的畏縮，顯然幼崽已經享受過格鬥系魔女的特別關照。

「所以你和其他崽子決定玩捉迷藏只因為知道我在搜索你們，然後在半途中因為飢餓忘記原本目的隨機的挑選住家下手但沒想到踢到一塊超硬的鐵板？大…小傢伙。」Zack臨時改口，不管體格多健康，幼崽依然是幼崽︰「你知道Tifa是傳奇武術大師的頭號門徒，極限可以徒手打穿一座山嗎？」

Loz陷入了慘烈的啜泣，他已經徹底的見識過了。

「好吧小朋友，你知道你的其他兄弟在哪裡嗎？」

接著又是夾帶響亮擰水聲的模糊供述，Loz原本和其中一個兄弟共同行動，一開始Yazoo就不知道跑哪去了因此他不想和剩下的兄弟分開，所以他們到處找樂子並在搗蛋後被驅離，並且因為飢餓闖入魔女之家接受了一次震撼教育，他被扣留下來，而Kadaj則成功趁亂開溜。

「看來你的兄弟還真糟糕，一起闖禍之後居然自己毫無義氣的先偷跑了。」Zack搖搖頭無法贊成這樣的背棄信義，換來的是幼崽的強烈抗議。

「不准你這麼說Kadaj！就算是他帶頭闖禍作亂偷吃打壞傢具甚至把我遺忘在這裡，他依然是我兄弟！」

「…這世上真是什麼樣的兄弟情誼都有呢。」

「……的確是。」Cloud富有深意的看著上次搬空他們酒窖的兇手，只為了Zack一時興起的咆哮月亮烤肉聚會，而他因為作為好兄弟的連帶責任而一起承受Tifa的追殺。

 

 

抓到第一頭崽子後就簡單多了，第二隻甚至是自己跳出來掉入陷阱的。

這是Genesis的歪主意，利用了幼獸的團聚理論－也就是所謂的不甘寂寞或者什麼手足情深的因素反正隨便怎麼理解都行，直接把哀嚎的Loz放出去哭個幾聲後，Kadaj就自己跳出來了。

此時此刻，作為一個失格的家長Sephiroth首次派上用場。

Kadaj根本沒想到家長會出現在這，崽子只是想拯救被自己遺忘的兄弟，因此當他被一把捉起後頸面對銀色守護者的冷臉時徹底的被嚇傻，他接受到了來自上位者的恐嚇，無情銳利的綠眼刺穿他的靈魂，甚至連背景的兄弟嘶聲力竭要他快逃的呼喊都聽不進去，來不及了，第二隻崽子被綑綁起來丟去與他的兄弟重新團聚。

 

 

找到最後一隻崽子中間有些小波折，Zack消極的抱怨他的技能沒有派上用場，毫無成就讓他感到失落，就連誘捕也不成功。

－顯然不知道自己兄弟遭遇的幼崽沒有任何罣礙的繼續玩著他的小遊戲，喔女神，命運是殘酷的，他甚至聽不見兄弟們的哭聲。

「呃長官，我認為現在不是抒發你的感想的時候。」

「這是一種文化素養，笨狗，你甚至沒有聽出其中的嘲諷。」

「我只想為最後一隻幼崽祈禱，你知道嗎我從來沒看過Sephiroth那樣恐嚇誰過，尤其還是一頭幼崽…」

「因為你不知道他的心情有多差勁，他的家被搞的一團糟。」

Zack從來沒有拜訪銀色守護者的窩，甚至連靠近附近也沒有因為他根本不知道位置，同個理由適用於深紅守護者，基本上唯一歡迎拜訪者的只有Angael，不過就連鋼鐵守護者都劃分出公開場所和私人領域，所以他還是可以想像Sephiroth為此有多麼惱怒。

「crap我都要為崽子們哭泣了，以後會出現家暴嗎？如果真發生這種事我們該怎麼阻止我甚至不知道Sephi住哪？」

「你從哪得到這個概念的？我正思考之前的交易有沒有需要，因為這看來似乎不需要我出手了？」

「什麼交易？」

Angael決定不要讓自己的徒弟被帶壞，他插嘴了︰「那不重要，無論如何Sephiroth都會換個地方安置幼崽，原本的洞穴不夠他們四個棲身，那時候也就由不得他想獨處了。」

「可憐的大寶貝。」Zack滿身雞皮疙瘩，他從來沒有聽過誰可以採用這麼深情溺愛又嘲諷的方式憐憫某個人，但Genesis，就是Genesis，他可以！

而Sephiroth，他還在對崽子們生氣，興許是想到了家裡的一團混亂和別人對他投以鄙視的目光或是未來不再寧靜的日子，他光是站在那裡就是一個巨大的威脅，Kadaj和Loz半點動作都不敢有。

這非常方便狼人去努力的取得更多線索，Zack決心要證明自己可以執行任務，但不論他怎麼使勁吸（不要想歪）和崽子們如何的掙扎，他對最後一隻銀色幼崽的位置還是一點頭緒都沒有！

「這不可能！」Zack即將崩潰︰「為什麼我找不到？完全不對勁！我明明從你們身上聞到線索！不可能有人天生就沒有味道！Gen你不是魔法大師為什麼不用你的魔法追蹤？！」

「Zack！」

Sephiroth低吼警告，就算是平日關係良好的Angael的崽，他也不允許有人對他的伴侶不敬，但意外的是他紅色的伴侶居然不在意。

「你以為我沒有試過嗎？一開始找你只是因為我手中沒有能夠追蹤的媒介，後來我們確實成功誘捕到Kadaj，然後，小笨狗，現在好好動用你充滿坑洞的腦子思考為什麼魔法不起作用，還有誰能夠屏蔽掉我的魔法？」

狼人當機了一會，才開始思考，到底是誰有能力辦到？

深紅守護者發揮魔法的技能一直是頂尖的，Sephiroth也能辦到但遠沒有Genesis的熟練，把健壯幼崽當作誘餌誘捕Kadaj只不過是他的惡趣味，當然他事先就已經確定了第二隻崽的躲藏地點，

他們得慶幸守護者的門徒裡還沒有誰繼承他的糟糕品行，但要說有誰辦到…有誰可做到遮蔽魔法…啊，那個，Zack不太喜歡自己的猜測。

『長官。』

模糊飄渺的聲音從陰影中飄出，現場尖叫四起，金色獅鷲甚至炸開了全身的羽毛更像一團毛球。

「Nero親愛的，我正想到你呢。」Genesis不為所動，踱步到更多影子的地方方便他的門徒出現，黑影之豹的動作比平時緩慢，他注意到那些陰影比平時的面積擴展了很多。

「你帶了什麼給我？」

Nero有些猶豫，但他斜眼瞧了一會兒銀色的守護者，陰影像一張嘴一樣吐出了包裹。

「Yazoo！」

兩頭幼崽齊聲吶喊，掙扎的想趕到兄弟身邊，而附魔加強的繩索還是緊緊纏繞著他們。

「我不知道這東西從哪來…所以我想把他交給長官處理，趕在他被Rosso玩壞之前。」

聽及此名，Loz徹底引爆嚎啕大哭，以那種極其慘烈的方式。

沒有人知道他在火妖精手下有何遭遇、又被玩弄了多久？現在想起來，幼崽身上有許多不明的燒傷，而原本魔女以為這是某位失格家長幹的。

Genesis依舊充聞不問，秉持〝不懂禮貌的小孩只有挨揍的份〞一直是他的教育信條和所有的方針指標，希望這些崽子們有足夠的教訓記住這個震撼教育。

「你真是太貼心了我親愛的，我很久沒和你們聯絡了，你和你的兄弟姊妹過得好嗎？」

Nero灰色的肌膚浮起了一些深色的灰暈，長官的關心讓他有些羞澀。

「報告長官，我們很好，Weiss要我傳達他的問候，他白翼獅王的地位依然穩固並且擴大了勢力，而Rosso…」Nero沒有隱藏的看著哭天搶地的幼崽們，眼裡有著絲絲不屑︰「直到結束前她都玩得很開心。」

背景的哭嚎沒有減弱甚至越演越烈，Kadaj加入了兄弟嘶聲力竭的演奏（主要是因為Yazoo還沒醒來他以為這個兄弟死了）。

「展現自信的女人永遠是銀河中最要閃耀的那顆星子，我很高興你們生活的很好，傳遞我的問候給你的兄姐，我會找個時間去拜訪你們。」

「恭候您的光臨。」

陰影的使者消失了，每個森林之民心有餘悸的盯著深紅守護者，果真是什麼樣的導師有什麼樣的學生，師徒都一樣詭異！

尤其是Zack，他發誓那雙暗紅的眼睛在離開之前富有深意的看了自己一眼，他會被暗殺嗎？蓋亞在上！什麼時候他會在哪天入睡後就再也看不到明天的太陽？！

 

 

最一後隻崽子終於醒了，Yazoo不像其他兄弟一樣驚慌失措，而是異常沉默，長髮披散面無表情蒼白發青目光空靈，總體來說以一個被從陰影吐出來不久的受害者角度來看，他就像不幸溺死黑水潭中的倒楣索命鬼那樣悲慘，陰沉緩慢的站起身，頭和身體之間的脖子折成一個詭異的角度，並直直撲向因此又被嚇慘的手足團體中，好不容易平息的小團體再度失聲尖叫。

而冠上深紅與鋼鐵之名的兩位守護者則開始懷疑他們的共同伴侶是否真的不忠，因為這表現根本就和Sephiroth睡眠不足引爆起床氣的行為一模一樣！

 

 

Yazoo其實只是想要一點安慰，可憐的孩子。

 

 

關於伴侶是否不忠這個問題首先被拋棄。

人類的軍隊入侵問題在及，如何阻止事態進一步發展是首要課題，雖然Sephiroth很想提議乾脆就把幼崽交給人類發落然後一切都會皆大歡喜。

然而不管是自尊、顏面問題和莫名其妙而來的親職責任都阻止了他提出異議，而他閉嘴的原因絕對不是因為兩個伴侶正架著劍一前一後的放在他的頭和身體中間（後頸的肌膚甚至可以感受到血紅的劍刃正燒得滾燙滾燙），更不是因為魔女的拳頭就在鼻子前等待，他不接受威脅，絕對不會，但認同了武力協商的概念。

－嘖

他們討論解決方案的時候崽子們由Cloud和Tifa照看著，不知道什麼原因魔女對三個小屁孩們產生了一種包容，甚至允許他們去搓獅鷲的毛。

「別想著把崽丟掉，Sephiroth，人類已經把他們和你聯想起來了，我知道很不公平但只要他們一作亂你就脫不了關係。」

「我可以不丟掉他們，我只需要他們化成土地的養分就行。」

「不行。」

「別這樣親愛的Sephi，你我的交易還算不算數？從剛才的狀況來我的學生們會很歡迎新的玩具兄弟。」

「請把他們帶走。」

「你們別鬧。」

聽著長輩們的對話，Zack認為自己再不出手這些崽子可能熬不過今年冬季，知道嗎他的良心還正運作著。

不開玩笑，雖然他認為Genesis現在可能面臨某種空巢期（否則為什麼他想要這些幼崽？），但將幼崽交給他照顧無異於謀殺，深紅守護者羽翼下出來的使者各各兇猛無比甚至神經有病！

Zack發誓他只是試圖交個朋友（或許還有些調情的成份Aeris我很抱歉），卻遭受了火焰鳥玩弄似的追殺，屁股毛甚至被燒禿了一大塊，因此他真的可以理解Loz為何哭得如此慘烈，那是劫後餘生的喜悅啊！

重點是，他都遭受如此折磨了，更別說這些連成年都搆不到邊的幼崽，這些小生命會死的！

 

 

「哎呀，你們都在這？」

Aeris的出現正如天使降臨，Zack感激淋涕的跑到她身邊求助，如果有誰在三大守護者眼裡說話最有份量，那就是這片森林的精靈女士了。

「孩子們的歸處？」精靈的聲音如沐春風，溫柔輕盈卻能得到所有人的注意。

「我認為可以試著大家一起照顧他們，分配看誰來照顧他們、教導他們知識和訓練，以及在他們犯錯時如何懲處，我相信這才是你們煩惱的部份。」

「這建議不錯，反正現在看來幼崽們比較喜歡Cloud…」Angael轉過頭安撫面露絕望的獅鷲，現在銀色幼崽們都纏在他身上︰「放心我們會負責賠償和照顧費用的，更不會把他們直接丟給你們養，而我也不用擔心孩子們會最終被Genesis玩死。」

深紅守護者展開了羽翼作勢抗議，只要崽子們足夠堅強活下來，他當然會用心栽培他們！

「那就這麼說定了，順便我帶來了一些消息，生命之流告訴我這次的混亂中沒有嚴重的傷亡，但是以人類目前的醫療水準沒有辦法治癒那些受傷的人，有些人可能會終身殘疾。」

「喔那聽起來很糟糕…」Zack的同情心正在迅速發展，不能動彈和失去肢體是很痛苦的，即使人類的生短暫這也非常煎熬，如果這發生在靜謐之林，馬上丟掉小命無疑是種幸運。

他用哀求的眼光看著三位守護者，期盼他們能夠做點什麼。

而靜謐之地的所有居民都有共同的認知，Zack的狗狗眼是史上最強大的殺器。

 

 

那是人類有知以來最具歷史性意義的一天，三大守護者竟然打破沉默出現在人類的領地上。

雖然墮天使糾正了城鎮領導人，收起你們的嘴臉是蓋亞女神賜與人類居住在此地的機會不要妄自菲薄，無論如何他們只能虛心接受，畢竟沒有人想被詛咒到下下輩子去。

當然也和深紅的守護者治出手癒傷者有關，奇蹟的治療術使許多原本一輩子都要不良於行的傷者恢復了行動的能力，他還大手筆的治癒其他的重病病患。

以及鋼鐵守護者帶來了矮人的巧匠修復損毀的房屋設備，並帶來森林之民的祭司讓農作物再度恢復生機，不過被吃掉的糧食是沒辦法救回來了，除非人類想要毆打幼崽迫使他們把吃下去的食物吐出來，這個冬季已經確定要面對糧食不足的危機。

所以銀色守護者承諾會賠償這些損失，他會提供一整年份無毒可食用的肉類給人類，只要他們可以放過鬧事的幼崽（以及不要再跑到森林深處騷擾他，這才是最重要的）。

有肉吃為什麼不好？守護者承諾的份量甚至連拿去交易都綽綽有餘，城主非常動心，看著人類猶豫不決，Sephiroth決定加碼演出，他轉過身去教訓身後滿臉不在乎的幼崽們，因為他確實有這個權力和動力。

 

 

於是城主答應了。

「家家有本難念的經，我相信不乖的孩子只有挨揍的份一直是所有教育的方針。」

Sephiroth不清楚前半句的意思，但他認為這方面金髮的城主會和Genesis很合得來。

因為城主的弟弟看起來也很熊。

 

 

最後所有的事件圓滿落幕。

人類撤軍大地恢復和平，沒有損失沒有受傷甚至更好，一切皆大歡喜大家都很高興！

喔不等等，還是有人不開心。

「為什麼這些崽子要住我家？」

「冷靜點Cloud，那也是我家，至少我們家已經全部翻新一遍，其實我原本就有這個計劃。」

「我知道，矮人的工作質量真是沒話說。」

「所以開心點，我們甚至不用負責翻新費用！再說孩子們闖禍了我們也不是不能管理。」

「…Tifa，你說到重點了，我會記得和Sephiroth要求褓母傭金。」

「當然，順便幫我把育兒日誌轉交給Genesis，我們有很多心得要討論。」

「…那是什麼？」

 

 

 

完

灑花！！！！！

 

 

 


	3. 一丟丟的後續+設定

 這是一丟丟的後續和一大堆放不出檯面的腦洞設定，所以就放這囉～

 

 

 

後續小段落

「城主看起來也很漂亮。」

一句話敲響Angael的警鐘，不是因為他的伴侶移情別戀，而是每當Genesis開口稱讚他人的時候腦袋裡都藏著某種陰謀。

「放下手中的酒杯清醒的說話，Genesis，別告訴我你被酒給賄烙了。」

「來不及了，實際上我已經和城主達成協議，Lazard還是和上次一樣那麼精明，我提供植栽的維護和製作的技術以及一點點的魔法指導，而他們將最好的成果獻給我，你知道這裡的蘋果可以出產多麼好的飲料嗎？那是我懷念已久的味道！」

「Gen別這樣，守護者的榮譽－」

「需要提醒下你們喝掉多少我送的酒嗎？還有我上次送給你的百年沉釀？不喜歡就還我！」

「…不，你高興就好。」

至少達成了雙方和平相處的成就，所以只要沒有衝突就無妨，對吧？

不過Genesis是什麼意思，他什麼時候認識城主的？

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

沒有用到的小設定，隨機提起，不分順序

 

Lazard就是城主，所以你們知道城主的弟弟是誰了XDD

Tifa是格鬥派的魔女，經營的魔女之家在不同的地方有不同的說法，距離人類的地盤比較近所以偶爾會有一些知情人士來光顧（不知情誤闖進來的人只要不鬧事，基本只要經過遺忘步驟後就會安全的被送走），基本還是一間什麼任務都承接以酒吧為名目遮掩的的萬事屋。

Tifa和Cloud一起長大，偶爾男朋友（真面目）會被當成守衛寵物之類的存在XD

幫忙養崽之後Cloud最近被搓的快要禿毛了（可憐

靠著抽照顧崽的佣金和搓毛的花費還小賺了一筆，主要消費來自某失格家長。

半推半就莫名和心儀的女孩紙供組小家庭，難得連戒指都準備好了，卻找不到求婚得好時機＝33

 

咆哮月亮就是月圓啦，狼人之間通俗一點的說法，這裡設定狼人一般可以自主變身，只有月圓的時候會變得像嗑過頭一樣精神亢奮到處幹蠢事！

Zack的主食還是吃肉，但他真的可以吃蔬菜，拉肚子就真的只是吃錯毒草造成的腹瀉（（（XD

不過狼人的身體很強韌，只有腹瀉就代表了他可以承受一般人吃下去就會死的毒素，非常健康的年輕人！

剛剛達到一百歲的年輕狼人，但是他卻追到了精靈女朋友，大家都很擔心他們的未來不管是壽命還是生理需求，但是小情侶不在意。

最後關於Rosso，沒有，小狗狗沒有任何不良意圖，他只是想好好交個朋友！

 

 

關於三巨頭的各種小事

S

Sephiroth不是真的宅，他只是比較專注自己的地盤不喜歡到處閒逛，以至於別人都誤認為他不愛出門，因為他的住處真的很偏僻，一個月裡都見不到鄰居的那種偏僻，會來拜訪的只有兩個伴侶和愚蠢獎金獵人的那種偏僻。

本體像一頭龍，有六片翼，其中一片翼莫名其妙是黑的，很珍稀很強大的類龍型魔物。

小朋友們現在只有兩片翼，隨著成長會增長出新的翼，不過，嗯，他們真的不是Sephiroth的種（不過其實我也不知道該怎麼解釋他們怎麼來的＝333

Yazoo很委屈，但是他的確害他們的監護人被懷疑出軌很長一段時間。

 Sephiroth基本只有睡眠不足時會引發起床氣，通常只發生在冬眠結束後，不過開始養三頭幼崽後他會持續很長一段時間的的起床氣（wwwww

順便一提Sephiroth怕鬼，雖然他一旦爆發起床氣根本就比鬼還可怕XDDDDD

 

A

Angael是雜食性的並且飲食攝取絕對均衡，雖然其他人都以為他只能吃草，肉吃多了頂多便秘（（（

以及他的屁股有一條貨真價實的馬尾辮，而且是自己編的（可愛）。

Angael是大約五百多歲的守護者，他的部族文化裡有一項〝不能修剪代表榮譽的毛髮〞的麻煩規定，所以要是馬尾毛不編起來就只能放著拖地＝333

（其實我只是想看看一匹馬是要怎麼轉身編辮子而已（壞XDDDDD

不怕冷沒有必要穿衣物保暖，馬背只披著象徵性的披毯，搬運東西時可以隔絕摩擦力，以及方便某些人乘坐舒適和更刺激的事（噓

轉變成人類的外表後外觀與常人無異，所以他依舊是裸的（太棒了

所以他批的其實是遮羞布＝333

Sephiroth變身後也是裸的，有衣服穿是因為他隨身攜帶，不裸的只有Genesis。

 

G

深紅守護者是最古老的守護者，銀色守護者排名第二，最後才是鋼鐵守護者。

沒人知道他真實的年紀，也沒有人看過最古老的守護者的真實模樣，因為Genesis的真實模樣就是目前的模樣，反而受到女神加持後他會變身為巨大的機器人。

沒錯很奇怪所以他不喜歡變身。

墮天使只不過是個稱呼，他不在乎被認為來自什麼物種（反正墮天使聽起來很帥）保持神秘感更好，除此之外他還有很多混名，哪個好聽就用那個xDDD

maby Zack真的猜到了真相，Genesis可能真的處於某種空巢期（噓

雖然堅稱是因為女神的指示才收養了三隻崽子，他還是很用心的帶回來養。

所以才會進入空巢期（噓！

Genesis的崽子們都超兇。

崽子基本都是大齡問題兒童，放飛之後佔據一方稱霸，偶爾監護人會找他們一起聯絡感情 ~~霸凌眾生~~ ！

看上人家的果園，之後和城主達成貿易協定大賺了一筆，又多了一個隱姓埋名大富豪的身份。

注意小短篇的對話，也許他保留了前個星球、在世界變化前以及成為守護者之前的記憶？誰知道呢？

 

三巨頭們都是長毛的造型。

Sephiroth還是他自己，長髮飄飄永遠光滑柔順！

Genesis的頭髮超過DC設定的長度，因為愛美還在辮子鑲上亮晶晶的小魔石和自己的羽毛裝飾。

因為頭上長了角，為了方便整理Angael直接減短只留下一搓長度的頭髮編起來。

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 除了我用詞確定的角色之外，每個人、就連三巨頭都不一定是我描述的種族，只是稍微的描述外觀，其實混搭也很不錯喔！


End file.
